nagasareteairantoufandomcom-20200214-history
Muramasa
Overview Muramasa, also known as "Cursed Broom Muramasa", "Ghast Broom Muramasa" and Youhouki "Muramasa", is Machi's sixth shikigami. Combined with the other five of Machi's shikigami, he becomes "Weather Charm 1-2-3 Shikis' Muramasa" (initially) and/or "Devil Sky Dragon Muramasa". Appearance Normal/Shikigami As a broom, it has a bamboo shaft and has bristles. As a shikigami he has a short body covered by its bristles, the shaft becomes a horn. In both forms, it has a red bow on given to him by Machi after he became her shikigami. Fusion Forms As "Weather Charm 1-2-3-Shikis' Muramasa", he looks like all of Machi's shikigamis stack on top of each other with Teru Teru Machou as the main front body with his head fused with Gochirano who would comprise the majority of the rest of the body, Innocent: 1, 2, 3 would become the six wings and Muramasa himself becomes the top of the head. As "Devil Sky Dragon Muramasa", he has a more humanoid appearance. He has a muscular body that has two-toed feet, five-fingered hands, with fire wrapped around his wrists and ankles, and a white tail. The wings of Innocent 1, 2, 3 becomes the mask, wings and leg wrappings. The head is white that has yellowish hair with a horn, and wearing the aforementioned mask. Abilities Normal/Shikigami It's basic ability is it's curse of misfortune to anyone who comes in contact with it. After it became Machi's shikigami, he can direct the curse as an attack. Anyone hit by the attack will become unlucky, in a foolish way also, for a day. After becoming Machi's shikigami, it has a second ability to force other shikigami to combine with it. In order to use this ability, Machi has to compensate with sharing senses with it. A downside to the ability is that the more shikigamis it combines with the more chance that the other shikigamis' personality will take over. Fusion Forms As "Weather Charm 1-2-3-Shikis' Muramasa", he has the mobility of "1-2-3-Shikis'" and the strength and skill of Teru Teru Machou. He has a super curse cannon attack, which is 30 times more powerful than it's original curse ability, it lasts about a month; it has a bit of a charge time. As "Devil Sky Dragon Muramasa", as before he has the above mobility, strength, and skill but stronger. He can also engulf his fist and breath fire. Background 130 years ago it was part of a collection of items from Japan to be part of an exhibit to be shown in Europe. It became one of the many artifacts that sank with the ship. 100 years later, 30 years ago, it washed ashore Airantou and was found by Ritsu who was 19 at the time. When it was used by her, Ritsu was met with misfortune until she went to Yashiro for advice and they found that it was cursed. Yashiro, with Ritsu and Chizuru watching, sealed the broom in a black box and Ritsu took it home and kept it in her family's warehouse. History Released Risa, Ritsu's daughter, went into the warehouse and found the black box and the broom inside. Since Ayane was in need of a new broom and her own daughter Rin is not good at making one, Risa decided to give it to her. Machi notes how old the broom is and wonders who made it but Risa tells her that she doesn't know. Later at the shrine Ayane uses the broom to sweep and is met with various misfortunes but since she is used to being cursed by her sister Machi, Muramasa's curses doesn't amount to much. Monjiro, tired of waiting for Ayane to play with him, bit off the broom bristles to make Ayane stop working. Ayane then put it away in the shed. Later Machi came to get the broom but was disheartened when she found it damaged. That night Ikuto promises Machi that they would go to Ritsu the next day to fix it. A couple of months later, Machi was able to make contact with the spirit residing the broom in order to make a contract with him. Muramasa asked Machi if she was sure she wanted him and that he would probably give her misfortune if he became her shikigami since he is the so called cursed broom. She tells him it's not a problem, that a curse like that won't affect her. She surmised that Muramasa was lonely since he was stuck at the bottom of the sea and then later was sealed away. Machi then embraced him and tells him that he won't be lonely anymore. Muramasa then became Machi's sixth shikigami. The second son-in-law contest In the first day of the contest, Machi received the arrow message and brings Muramasa as her item. On the second day, after Machi brought Ikuto to meet Karaage at the giant camphor tree, when Machi was surrounded the other girls, he was summoned as his shikigami form to fight off and take the other girls' items. Afterwards he returns to his broom form. de:Muramasa Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Objects Category:Shikigami